gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Tamlyn Tomita
Tamlyn Naomi Tomita (born January 27, 1966) is a Japanese-born American actress. She has appeared in many Hollywood films and television series. In Glee she prortrays Mike Chang Jr.'s mother, Julia Chang, who is actually named after Harry Shum Jr.'s mother, Julia. Early Life Tomita was born in Okinawa, the daughter of Shiro and Asako Tomita. Her father then later became a Los Angeles Police Officer, rising to the rank of sergeant. He succumbed to cancer in 1990. Tomita is a graduate of Granada Hills High School in the San Fernando Valley in Los Angeles. She is one-quarter Filipino (her mother is Filipino mestizo: half Filipina, half Japanese). Before becoming an actress, she won the title of Queen at the Nisei Week Pageant in Los Angeles in 1984, and Miss Nikkei International in 1985. Acting Career In 1986, Tomita made her acting debut in The Karate Kid, Part II, playing Ralph Macchio's character's love interest, Kumiko. On the film's set, she met Nobu McCarthy, herself a former beauty queen. McCarthy became a role model, mentor and close friend to Tomita, making it especially difficult when, in 2002, McCarthy died unexpectedly while on location in Brazil with Tomita, filming Gaijin 2 - Ama-me como sou. Singing Career In 1987 Tomita made her Japanese singing debut on the label Polydor. She released a single and an album. Polydor DX-1515 EP: "Hitomi no Majutsu ~Hypnotized~" c/w "I Can't Stand the Pain" Polydor H33P-20179 LP: "Sweet Surprise" (Primirive / I Can't Stand the Pain -English Version- / Hitomi no Majutsu ~Hypnotized~ / Arrivederci / Just Say You Love Me / Seiza o Tsunagu Love Song / Beauty and Beast of Love / I Can't Stand the Pain -Japanese Version- / Santa Monica no Koibito e -Instrumental- / Hawaiian Wind / Insult to Injury) Filimography *1986: The Karate Kid, Part II *1987: Hawaiian Dream *1988: "Hiroshima Maiden" *1990: Vietnam, Texas *1990: Come See The Paradise *1993: The Joy Luck Club *1994: Picture Bride *1995: Requiem *1995: Four Rooms *1996: The Killing Jar *1997: Touch *1997: Hundred Percent *1998: Soundman *1999: Life Tastes Good *1999: The Last Man on Planet Earth *2002: Gaijin 2 - Ama-me como sou *2003: Robot Stories *2004: The Day After Tomorrow *2005: Only the Brave *2005: True Love & Mimosa Tea *2006: Peace *2006: "My Life... Disoriented" *2008: The Eye *2008: Finding Madison *2009: The Mikado Project *2009: Tekken *2009: Why Am I Doing This? Telivision *1992: Quantum Leap asTamlyn Matsuda *1993: Babylon 5 as Lt. Commander Laurel Takashima *1994: Highlander: The Series as Midori Koto *1997 The Sentinel as Suzanne Tamaki *1996-1997: The Burning Zone as Dr. Kimberly Shiroma *1999: Will & Grace ''as Naomi *2001: ''Crossing Jordan as Dr. Grace Yakura *2002-2003: 24 as Jenny *2002-2003: JAG as ''Lieutenant Commander Tracy Manetti. *2006: ''Commander in Chief as Randy *2006: Stargate SG-1 as IOA *2006: Stargate Atlantis as IOA *2006: Eureka as scientist Kim Anderson *2008: General Hospital as Giselle *2008 and 2009: Heroes as playing Ishi Nakamura *2008: Stargate Atlantis as IOA *2008: Monk, as councilwoman Eileen Hill *2009: The Mentalist, season one, episode 16. *2009: Criminal Minds *2009: CSI: Miami *2009: Private Practice, *2010–2011: Law & Order: Los Angeles as Medical Examiner *2011: Glee as Julia Chang Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars